metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
.44 Magnum
The .44 Magnum rounds are large calibre pistol rounds with a high stopping power, and are very useful in the close-quarters fighting of the post-apocalyptic Metro. Overview .44 Magnum is one of the first kinds of ammunition available to the player in all three games. In the Moscow Metro, one MGR will allow the player to purchase three .44 Magnum rounds (half a full cylinder) and when selling .44 Magnum rounds it takes six rounds to be exchanged into one MGR. Magnum rounds can be found from the very beginning of the game in a wide variety of places. Always keep an eye out for this kind of ammo and search the bodies of fallen metro dwellers' belts and backpacks. In 2033 you will have to search thoroughly to get the ammo, in Last Light its simplified and the player should not miss Magnum ammo while searching bodies. One belt can give player 1, 3 or 6 rounds, depends on the difficulty you are playing. Judging by the large amount of white smoke produced whenever you fire one, far more than with smokeless powder, these shells appear to use some kind of black powder so they may not be ''true ''.44 magnum rounds. In fact, the summary for the rounds when you buy them from vendors outright say that they are made in the Metro. In Metro: Exodus, the player's diary reveals the origin of the .44 round. Originally, the Armoury station did produce the 7.62x25mm Tokarev round for the revolver. However, as mutants grew stronger, this round proved too weak and the .44 was produced instead. They return in Metro: Last Light with similar stats and usage, although the extra pistol available means they are more useful. While the player in the original Metro 2033 can carry infinite amount of ammo, in Last Light and 2033/Last Light Redux you can carry up to 90 .44 Magnum rounds. In Exodus, the player can carry 60 rounds with the basic armor and 120 with the carrier vest upgrade. Trivia * It is the first ammunition type that can be used in the game as Artyom starts out with 18 cartridges for his revolver during the Prologue level. * .44 Magnum is one of the best ammunition types to have in the Ranger Mode difficuties of Metro 2033 as most upper torso or head shots will kill most enemy types even if the enemy is heavily armored, with obvious exception to demons and librarians. * If one looks very closely, when Artyom reloads the Revolver he uses a rolled up bandolier strip (the kind the ammo type is picked up in) and pushes it into the cylinder. * In Metro 2033, all revolvers have 6 .44 Magnum rounds on casual and normal, in hardcore it only has one. In Last Light, on normal the player only gets 3 rounds. * Its possible that .44 Magnum ammunition is actually black powder, being much easier to manufacture than modern smokeless powder in the metro's primitive conditions. It could possibly be hand loaded and copied .44 S&W Russian ammunition used in the S&W Model 3 made for the Russian military prior to WWI. * .44 Magnum is not common in Russia, at least not in military use; the most used pistol rounds should actually be 9x18mm Makarov or 7N21/7N31 9X19mm Parabellum. The famous 7.62x25 Tokarev rounds are still being used but in smaller numbers, due to the weapons that use it are being phased out of military service. There are some modern weapons that has 7.62x25mm variant, like PP-19 Bizon. Gallery Crafting Magnum Exodus.jpg|Crafting Magnum rounds at a workbench in Metro Exodus de:.44 Magnumru:.44 Магнумuk:0,44 magnum Category:Ammunition Category:Developer Pack DLC Category:Chronicles Pack DLC